


Love Finds Us All

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Something About Sophie [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Sophie managed to kick Mycroft's arse into gear about telling her dad those all important words. Finally!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sophie is back by popular demand!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos, commented, and messaged me about the previous Sophie stories. There will definitely be more of her in the future!
> 
> For now, Happy Holidays!

Mycroft was leaning against the side of the car, back against the door, when Greg was eventually able to pull himself away from work for the night. As usual, he wore one of his many three piece suits, but this was one that Greg hadn’t seen before. The dwindling light of day meant that the street lights were being turned on and from the right angle, Mycroft’s grey lapels shimmered a dark purple. It made Greg smile because he knew that was a gift for him; the knowledge that Mycroft was wearing something that Greg suggested moons ago. It still surprised Greg that Mycroft remembered everything. Quite literally everything. Purple was Mycroft colour.

As Greg skipped down the front steps of the Yard, Mycroft opened the rear car door for him. Greg didn’t get in the car straight away, though. “Hi.” He said simply but with joy. He tipped forward onto his toes when he was stood in front of Mycroft until their noses were close, then fell back on his heels before they touched.

What he didn’t expect was for Mycroft to follow his movements back down and press their lips together briefly. Greg wasn’t complaining but it was so unexpected that Greg couldn’t help but be shocked. “What was that for?” He asked quietly, dumbfounded. Mycroft was usually very reserved about showing public affection so Greg assumed something was either really wrong, or really very good indeed.

“Nothing.” Mycroft replied and bowed his head a little. “I wanted to kiss you.”

He was so quiet and sheepish about the whole thing that Greg was simply charmed. Neither of them made to move so Greg watched the other man’s unguarded expression with an unconsciously growing smile until he remembered that there was something he was missing.

“Hey, where’s my little rascal? You haven’t sent her abroad on some political rally, have you? I know she’s good at getting what she wants without much effort.” Greg bent slightly at the waist to look through the open door into the car but couldn’t see anything. “Don’t know where she gets it from. I couldn’t get a horse to water.” He straightened and cast a questioning look to Mycroft.

“Miss Sophie demanded what I thought to be a lethal weapon until the driver opened the front passenger door when we left to pick you up.”

Mycroft reached out and tapped the glass of the driver’s side window. “She also requested the partition be raised for the full effect of sitting in the front of a ‘proper fancy car’ as she called it.” Mycroft gestured to the open door, indicating that Greg should look inside. “I believe Mr. Clark’s radio has kept her quite entertained.”

As Greg looked inside the car once more, the partition to block the front of the car and the back began to drop. It slowly revealed a very smiley little girl stood and turned backwards on her seat, and the side of the driver’s head. The driver nodded professionally to Greg as he climbed into the car, but beamed at the four-year-old sat beside him. “She’s a delight to drive with, sir. Real clever one you’ve got here.”

Greg grinned and pressed a loud kiss to Sophie’s cheek before collapsing back into his own seat. “That she is, mate.” He replied with grinning eyes. “Thank you, and please, call me Greg.”

Mycroft slid into the car after Greg and settled back into the leather upholstery. He watched as Sophie disappeared for a moment while Gregory was talking, then reappeared with her hands full of handmade crafts of different shapes, sizes, and plenty of glitter.

“Mycroft needed to tell you a thing but he needed help to tell you the thing, so you need to read these that I helped to make before he can tell you the thing.” Sophie said in as matter of fact a voice as a 4 year old can say, and winked not so subtly in Mycroft direction every time she said ‘thing’. It made Greg laugh a little even though he was thoroughly confused.

Sophie thrust her hands forward, the cards in Greg’s face and the glitter now adorning his work trousers. “Sir, yes, sir.” He nodded obediently anyway and took the offerings with care.

The cards were all vaguely shaped like hearts. They had clearly been cut by Sophie, as mismatched as they were, but Greg doubted that Mycroft had safety scissors lying around his office so he must have supervised the whole operation. That thought made Greg smile wider. He couldn’t have asked for better when it came to Sophie and Mycroft. They got on like a house on fire, so much so that Greg was sometimes worried that they would band together to pull some elaborate prank on him. Well, that was always going to be on the table of possibilities with Sophie’s charm and Mycroft’s… Mycroftness.

Anyway, he had multiple heart shaped cards in his lap. He shuffled through them individually and found pictures and poems on most of them. Sophie had made up and written ‘Roses are Red’ type rhymes that were really quite cute, but it wasn’t until Greg reached the card slipped under the bottom of the pile that he realised this all meant something more than Sophie wanting to make glittery things while Mycroft worked.

The card at the bottom of the pile wasn’t a card at all, but a whole letter written in the best cursive Greg had ever seen. Mycroft had written him a letter.

He glanced up at Mycroft to find the man fidgeting, _actually fidgeting_ , in his seat. It seemed the man was looking everywhere but at him and it unnerved Greg to see him out of his comfort zone. Mycroft had never looked so uncomfortable before.

Greg decided not to say anything before reading the letter so that’s what he did. He took his time reading every word that Mycroft had written and a shocked look grew on his face.

When he finally got to the end of the letter, the last line simply signing off Mycroft’s name, Greg was speechless and almost in tears. He had never read such a simple yet expressive symbol of affection before, or even heard of one. No one wrote letters anymore, especially love letters.

He glanced over the words once more just to convince himself that he really had read what he had, and then he lifted his gaze to catch Mycroft’s. The man looked like he simultaneously wanted to throw himself at Greg and out of the window. Greg didn’t think he would ever describe Mycroft as hesitant or nervous, but right now Mycroft was the definition of deer caught in the headlights.

They stared at each other for a few silent moments before Mycroft ducked his head, wiped his hands down the thighs of his trousers, and flicked his eyes back up. Those eyes now held a confidence that definitely wasn’t there seconds earlier. He pulled himself together in order to say what he needed to say. Now or never was the saying, yes?

“I didn’t know how to say it.” Mycroft started with a shrug of one shoulder. He tipped his head in the direction of Sophie and a small, shy smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Miss Sophie suggested I write it in a card.”

Sophie didn’t speak. She realised that this was an important moment. She was so smart for her age, Mycroft thought and certainly not for the first time. Instead, she raised a sly thumbs up she knew Mycroft would see and encourage him. Sophie reckoned he needed the encouragement if it had taken so long for them to say they love each other. It was obvious, and she was four!

Sophie’s young charm and reassurance made Mycroft’s smile beam. He turned it on Gregory who was still yet to say anything but before he could ask or say anything in query, Greg was right there kissing him into silence.

Mycroft took that as a good sign.

Sophie, however, had other ideas. She screwed her eyes tight shut and shouted her disgust. “Ew! Gross!” She turned on the seat she was still stood on, crouched until she was out of sight, and then slid her feet forward until she was sat down properly. Mr. Clark, otherwise ignored in the front seat, smiled at the scene as he raised the partition again for their privacy and Sophie’s state of mind.

As the partition reaches the top of the car a clicks, Greg and Mycroft pull apart leaving only a slight gap between them. They were both laughing, eyes bright.

Mycroft brought up a hand to run his knuckles gently across Greg’s cheek. “I love you.” He said eventually. “My Gregory.”

Greg grinned and leant into the touch. “I love you, too.” He replied, as sure about that as he possibly could be. “My Mycroft.” He parroted.

“Finally!” Came a muffled response from the front of the car. It set off another round of giggles from everyone.


End file.
